


Celebration.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is a lost puppy, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Steve Rogers Is sweet, mentions of nudity, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's trying to piece himself back together, of course he is, it just get's a little hard on his own sometimes.</p>
<p> itty bitty short lil Drabble thing that is, completely and utterly pointless other than I wanna write and I have writers block, so I apologize in advance! But still, hopefully it’s cute-ish? I don’t deny it is poorly written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [My Blog](http://hey-kids-want-some-avengers.tumblr.com/)

Bucky’s metal hand slowly closed into a fist around the article of a newspaper, it crushed the paper easily, the crisp edges tearing and folding until it was in a mangled ball of sorts. He then tossed it with a quick flick of his wrist, into the ever-growing pile across the room of other, various papers.

He reached over, sighing heavily as he clicked the pen and scribbled down another date that seemed to have some significance to him. It had been hovering in his head for days now, at least that’s the best way he could find to describe it.

_March ~~11th~~ 10th, 1917 _

He read the date several times, resting his chin against his flesh hand as he tried to think. He got lost in thought soon and he tensed slightly, shoulders squaring as strong arms wrapped around his neck from behind and slumped over his shoulders. He only calmed once the man spoke, reminding him of his security here, his safety. “That’s your birthday.” Steve said softly against the back of Bucky’s hair, peering over at the paper. “Did you remember that?”

Bucky frowned, trying to make the two connect was like trying to make opposite magnets connect. He just didn’t see it. Usually when he was told, or was able to make a connection on his own, the two things clicked together easily like puzzle pieces. Not this one.

“It is?” Bucky asked, his voice slightly raw from being quiet for so long. He felt Steve nod. “It doesn’t seem right.” Bucky mumbled, frowning. He couldn’t help feel a sense of disappointment in himself.

 

Steve was quiet for a long, nearly uncomfortable minute before Bucky felt him smiling against the back of his head. “Here, maybe you’ll figure it out after this.”  
Bucky nodded and Steve chuckled as he started. “One time, on your birthday, you got really drunk, I mean, really drunk,” Steve laughed softly, interrupting his own story. “I mean, me–no, I couldn’t have any alcohol at all, not safely, but you? You got totally shit faced, always taking advantage of the extra I would be having if I could.” Steve was trying hard now, Bucky could tell, to not burst out laughing. “Always said you couldn’t waste it, God, and you–you went across the street, the god damn street, naked, and I mean, completely naked. A dare, I think Jesus, I can’t breathe—over to uh-oh, whatever her name even was’ house and you-you,” at this point, Steve seemed incapable of finishing the story he was practically leaning into Bucky from laughing so hard but Bucky found himself smiling anyways.

The memory itself didn’t seem so foreign in all honesty and even though he couldn’t place it exactly he knew Steve was right and that it did belong on that date, which would mean it was his birthday after all.

Bucky let out a small laugh too, forgetting to write the rest down as he listened to Steve laugh, practically wheezing behind him. It made a warm feeling bubble inside his stomach and his cheeks ache from smiling, his chest feel light, and he liked it. It was a good feeling.

“Ya gotta breathe, Stevie.” Bucky reminded lightheartedly, grinning down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

Steve, in response, only laughed harder, typical.

Bucky laughed softly on occasion, listening to the sounds of a laugh catching in the blondes throat, or his breath hiccuping slightly from lack of oxygen, until it eventually faded enough he could talk.

“You remember now, silly? I’m pretty sure you got laid?” Steve beamed, managing to choke back the rest of his laughing fit. He walked over and perched himself on the edge of Bucky’s desk so he could look at him directly, cheeks red from laughing.

Bucky glanced at Steve and then the date again, nodding. He did remember, vaguely but still well enough.

“Good, because we only have a week to figure out what kinda cake you want, old man.” Steve grinned, leaning over and cupping Bucky’s face, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as Bucky’s mind registered the date.


End file.
